<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staying In by amixii10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822895">Staying In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10'>amixii10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagami Week 2k20 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Forced Bonding, Gen, No Angst, Stormed In, Trapped, can be read as platonic or romantic, rated for swearing and innuendos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe thinks she has it all figured out, but Alya and Kagami intend to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagami Week 2k20 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staying In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kagami week day 7, “Storm”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, crap, it’s raining already.” </p><p>Kagami looks to the sky and a raindrop falls directly into her eye. Alya laughs. </p><p>“It’s raining, for sure,” Kagami deadpans. </p><p>Chloe shows a hint of a smile. “Come on, we should probably head inside.” </p><p>Alya wiggles her eyebrows. “Taking us to the bedroom already, huh?” </p><p>“You’re free to stay out here in the rain,” Chloe says, crossing her arms. </p><p>The rain starts to come down faster. </p><p>“Okay, we’re coming. Just saying, I wouldn’t mind if something were to… happen.” </p><p>Chloe blushes and looks away. “Shut up and follow me before you get soaked.”</p><p>She swerves around on her heel, leaving Kagami and Alya behind her on the rooftop. </p><p>Kagami snickers. “Soaked, huh?” </p><p>Alya laughs with her as they walk behind Chloe. “I know what else gets soaked in the bedroom.”</p><p>“Chloe’s gonna get pissed,” Kagami warns her.</p><p>Alya shrugs as they go down the stairs. “Well, what’s she going to do about it? Kick us out in the rain when we can make puppy eyes that she’s completely weak for? I don’t think so.” </p><p>Kagami grins. “Hell yeah.” </p><p>Chloe gestures broadly and dramatically to her room. “Voila, my bedroom. There are towels in the bathroom if you want to dry off.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Alya and Kagami say in unison, both heading toward the aforementioned bathroom. </p><p>They towel off quickly and head back into the main room, where Chloe sits with her legs crossed on the bed. </p><p>“So?” Kagami prompts. “What are we going to do now?” </p><p>The three of them had been meeting for lunch, and with their lunches done and rain pouring outside, their conversation was stilted and awkward. </p><p>The afternoon turns to night, and the storm doesn’t show signs of stopping anytime soon. </p><p>“Let’s have drinks,” Chloe suggests in the dark glow of the night. The other two agree without hesitation.</p><p>“Wanna play truth or dare?” Kagami asks after they pour a glass of Chardonnay. </p><p>“No.”                                     </p><p>“No?” </p><p>“Let’s just like… chill and watch a movie or something. I wanna build a fort!” Alya suggests. </p><p>They all agree, and after three bottles of wine and one mental breakdown later, they lay in a blanket fort. </p><p>Despite their circumstances, Kagami believed this could work. </p><p>She knew it would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are great</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>